Motor vehicles in which the luggage compartment is provided with a horizontal load shelf, the height of which can be adjusted between a lowered position adjacent to a floor of the luggage compartment, and a raised position to divide the luggage compartment into an upper space and a lower space are known.
In many cases, the load shelf can also be turned upwards starting from its horizontal position, by lifting the rear edge of the load shelf, to access the lower space beneath it.
In order to be held at a fixed height, the load shelf is normally provided with support members that are coupled to respective retaining devices, which are carried by the luggage compartment, in particular by the side panels, and are directly releasable by hand.
To raise the load shelf, the user must first of all release the retaining devices by hand, first from one side and then from the other side of the luggage compartment, then take hold of the load shelf to move it into the desired position, and lastly re-connect the retaining devices.
In some solutions, the side panels of the luggage compartment are provided with guides to guide the height adjustment of the load shelf, or the luggage compartment is fitted with additional frames that support the load shelf in the various positions.
The need is felt to simplify the load shelves of the known type described above, so that the load shelf can be raised more quickly and preferably using one hand.